LA TRANSFORMACION DE LA BUSU
by Ane himura
Summary: Capi 3 arriba! Unas brujas lagartonas llegan a tokio pensando solo en conquistar a nuestros galanes Kenshin, Aoshi y Sanosuke... q' haran las chicas para defender a sus hombres?... Pasen a leer y enterense y mushos REVIEW'S pooo fis... besos.
1. Chapter 1

**Ningun personaje de Rurouni Kenshin es de mua T-T' todos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**Pues aun q' paresca imposible REGRESE!!!! jejeje con todo y mis malos chistes XD... Debo una enorme disculpa a todas aquellas personas q' siempre estuvieron apoyandome desde q' comence a escribir fic's, ya q' no habia actualizado por... Kami!!! un año sin escribir, podria dar unas treinta excusas por las q' no habia podido escribir pero las principales son por falta de tiempo (causado por alguien q' no vale la pena nombrar), despues pues me robaron mi correo asi q' tuve q' abrir otro y finalmente me sali de mi casa para vivir aparte (aun q' en unos meses me regreso a mi casa de nuez jeje) y mi hermana se quedo con la custodia de la pc ¬¬' pero weno pues ya recupere la pc!!! y lo mas importante Ya recupere mi tiempo y con ello me llene de inspiracion, tanto q' en el mes q' recupere la pc , escribi como loca, tengo ya las actualizaciones de los fic's q' ya conocen, nuevos one-shot's como este y nuevos fic's, los invito a leer mis actualizaciones y demas cosas q' publique, muak!!!!**

**Este fic se me ocurrio en uno de esos tantos dias en los q' se me fue el sueño y termine durmiendome a las nueve de la mañana, como se imaginaran tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en cosas y e hay donde surgio esta idea, por la tarde comence a escribirlo y finalmente preferi dejarlo como un One-shot, q' espero sea de su agrado y lo disfruten.**

**LA TRANSFORMACION DE LA BUSU**

Habian pasado cerca de seis meses desde lo sucedido con Enishi Yukishiro y todo parecia haber vuelto a la normalidad, cosa q' agradecian todos los miembros de kenshingumi, todos a exepcion de una persona.

Le tomo unos segundos adaptar sus ojos a luz del dia, se sento en su futon y como cada mañana tallo un poco sus ojos, un ultimo vostezo salio de sus labios al tiempo q' se ponia de pie, se acerco a un rincon del pequeño cuarto donde solia guardar sus kimonos y el resto de su ropa. Lentamente dejo caer su yukata en el piso, estaba por vendar sus pechos cuando un recuerdo volvio a su mente...

**-------------------------------------------FLASH-BACK-------------------------------------------**

Luego de pasar toda la mañana entrenando se merecia un descanso, tomo un baño y luego de ponerse uno de sus kimonos favoritos salio alegremente del dojo. Habia dejado a kenshin lavando un poco de ropa, Yahiko se habia quedado dormido en el patio y Sanosuke se habia marchado luego del almuerzo a hacer sus apuestas. Caminaba por el centro de la ciudad cuando sus pasos la llevaron a una pequeña joyeria, aun recordaba q' habia sido justo frente a esa joyeria cuando paseaba con tae, q' habia soñado con casarse con kenshin, y de la confucion q' se habia hecho ese dia en el dojo, cuando descubrio q' todo habia sido un mal entendido y q' kenshin jamas le habia pedido matrimonio... se enojo... mas q' eso se enfurecio por haber sido tan tonta al pensar eso, pero luego de unos dias ese suceso quedo olvidado. Bueno olvidado por todos menos por ella, no sabia q' tenian los hombres, aveces podian ser unos tontos de primera (yo te apoyo che's hombres ¬¬), incluso ahora la historia se repetia, habian vivido los sucesos mas importantes desde q' se conocieron, por kami!!! incluso la habian hecho pasar por muerta, todo habia terminado ya y lo agradecia, pero es q' por un momento llego a pensar q' despues de lo ocurrido por fin kenshin daria algun paso para cambiar la relacion q' tenian, ya no pedia matrimonio, pero al menos q' la invitara a salir.

A cambio de eso, todos actuaban como si nada, kenshin seguia usando el dono y seguia tan formal como el primer dia q' lo conocio. Ella no merecia eso, sobre todo por q' algo en su corazon le decia q' el sentia algo por ella, algo mas q' gratitud. Solto un suspiro, es q' a caso nunca podria llevar uno de esos hermosos anillos en su dedo??, se pregunto viendo la vitrina del pequeño negocio, estaba por marcharse cuando escucho una voz conosida, levanto su vista de los anillos para mirar mas adentro de la joyeria, no sabia si era el o no... para luego golpearse mentalmente, claro q' era el, nadie mas en todo tokio usaba esa ropa y mucho menos esa cinta en la frente.

Una sonrisa malevola se formo en su rostro, no entendia muy bien q' sucedia por lo q' esperaria a q' Sano saliera de la joyeria...

Ya comenzaba aburrirse se habia ocultado en un puesto q' se encontraba cerca de la joyeria, pero de sano ni sus luces, estaba por abortar la mision cuando este por fin salio, llevaba una pequeña cajita en su mano, ahora mas q' nunca estaba segura de q' habia comprado algo, pero q' seria??? y lo mas importante... para quien???.

Lo habia seguido por mas de cuatro calles orgullosa de no haber sido descubierta, se detuvo de pronto al verlo entrar en la clinica del doctor Genzai, seria q' ese regalo era para Megumi, bueno lo averiguaria en un rato, sabia q' sano tardaria en marcharse de la clinica por lo q' decidio continuar con su camino, se detuvo en un pequeño puesto en q' vendian todo tipo de peinetas y cosas para el cabello, ella siempre habia usado listones en su cabello penso al tiempo q' tomaba algunos listones q' combinaban con sus kimonos, la vendedora amablemente le ofrecio un espejo para q' se los probara. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el espejo y se miro en el, se quedo en total silencio por lo q' miraba, se veia tan diferente... no entendia como es q' no se habia percatado de esos sutiles cambios q' habia sufrido su rostro, bueno tambien su cuerpo habia cambiado, pero eso si lo habia notado, en cambio su rostro...

Lentamente bajo el espejo para entregarselo a la vendedora quien la miraba extrañada por no entender q' habia sucedido, tambien devolvio los listones q' pensaba comprar y luego de ofrecer una disculpa a la vendedora se marcho del puesto, Pensaba regresar al dojo cuando recordo lo suecedido con sano, dio media vuelta y se encamino a la clinica, Sano ya no se encontraba y por la sonrisa q' mostraba megumi, no cabia duda de q' sano le habia entregado un regalo, pero jamas penso q' ese seria un hermoso anillo de compromiso, megumi no paraba de hablar y de contarle como es q' sano habia tarmudeado tanto q' incluso ella estaba por golpearlo de no haber sido q' este le puso el anillo enfrente de sus ojos.

No podia negar q' era un anillo hermoso, penso de regreso al dojo, ojala kenshin le regalara alguno algun dia, o es q' tendria q' hacer lo q' megumi le habia hecho a sano???, sus mejillas comenzaron arder, aun le costaba creer lo q' ella le habia contado, pero no estaba segura de q' ella pudiera enfrentar a kenshin de esa forma, si con el solo hecho de mirarlo demasiado tiempo la hacia enrojecer, no queria imaginarse lo q' le pasaria si seguia el consejo de megumi...

**-------------------------------------------FIN-FLASH-BACK-------------------------------------------**

Ya habia terminado de vestirse, tomo su cabello en una coleta y salio de su cuarto, luego de decirle a yahiko q' ejercicios haria ese dia decidio burcar a ese tonto pelirrojo, no tardo mucho en econtrarlo, este preparaba el desayuno...

Este... bueno dias- comenzo al tiempo q' entraba a la cocina.

Buenos dias kaoru-dono- kenshin giro a verla con una sonrisa para despues continuar cortando una berenjena.

Sabes- continuo intentando sonar sutil- creo q' por el tiempo q' llevamos de conocernos, ya no deberias usar el dono conmigo- concluyo colocandose al lado de el.

Lo siento kaoru-dono no puedo dejar de llamarla asi- respondio un tranquilo kenshin, aun q' en el fondo estaba algo extrañado de escuchar eso.

Pero... con megumi nunca lo has usado- un destejo de inconformidad acompaño esas palabras.

mmm...- no estaba seguro q' responder, asi q' solo contesto lo primero q' vino a su mente para safarse de esa conversacion- eso es por q' megumi es distinta... pero no pudo terminar su conversacion ya q' kaoru salio rapidamente de la cocina, no entendia q' le sucedia y por q' habia traiado esa conversacion de la nada. Solto un pequeño suspiro, sabia q' la habia hecho enfadar con su respuesta y por mas q' eso le doliera, no podia cambiar las cosas... era mejor seguir como siempre.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

kaoru habia salido del dojo a toda prisa, las palabras de kenshin la habian molestado de sobremanera, no habia necesidad de haberlo terminado de escuchar para saber a lo q' se referia... ella aun no era toda una mujer como megumi, o eso es lo q' el creia, por q' su cuerpo le daba la razon a ella, ya se habia transformado en una mujer.

Finalmente llego a la clinica, luego de esperar a q' megumi se desocupara decidio q' ya era hora de mostrarles a todos... a el, q' ya no era mas una chiquilla.

Necesito tu ayuda- sus zafiros resplandecian.

Megumi solto una pequeña risa- ya era hora de q' te dieras cuenta tanuki, si sigues portandote y vistiendote como una chiquilla, el jamas podra verte como la mujer q' eres, pero no hablemos mas... comenzemos- finalizo con un destello en sus ojos q' hizo tragar saliba a kaoru.

El primer lugar al q' la llevo fue a lo q' parecia ser una tienda de ropa...

Megumi yo ya tengo suficientes kimonos- no entendia por q' la llevaba a ese lugar.

Ya te lo dije tanuki, tienes q' transformarte tus kimonos parecen los de una chiquilla, no dejan ver las curbas q' te han salido y dejame decirte q' eso no atrae a los hombres, asi q' anda y a probarte esto- en sus manos tenia un hermoso kimono color negro con obi y rosas del color de la sangre, produciendo un hermoso contraste.

Luego de mirarlo unos segundos se lo probo, debia admitir q' era hermoso, no se comparaba con ninguno de sus kimonos color pastel- megumi creo q' no me queda- salio del probador con el kimono llegando a sus hombros.

Tonta, el kimono es asi... es la nueva coleccion q' ha sacado uno de los mejores diseñadores de Tokio- explico al tiempo q' le entregaba otro monton mas de ropa.

Ambas salieron de la tienda con dos bolsas en cada mano, habian comprado tanta ropa q' kaoru sientio desfallecer cuando le dieron la cuenta.

Este es el siguiente lugar- comenzo deteniendose en otro local, aun q' este lucia completamente distinto al de ropa.

Megumi q' hacemos aqui??- pregunto una ves entraron, no estaba segura de lo q' megumi se traia entre manos.

Buenos dias, en q' puedo servirle??- la voz de una señora las hizo girar hacia una parte del local.

Esta mujer necesita un corte- comenzo megumi con una sonrisa.

Habia escuchado bien???-pero a mi me gusta mi cabello asi- replico un poco temerosa.

No se preocupe señorita, sin duda quedara hermosa- la señora le ofrecia asiento.

Dejo salir un suspiro para finalmente sentarse, podia ver su cabello callendo al suelo, por cada mechon sentia una punzada, desde q' tenia memoria jamas se habia cortado el cabello.

Listo- escucho decir a la señora al tiempo q' esta le prestaba un espejo.

Quedaste muy bien- hablo megumi, realmente habia quedado mejor de lo q' ella habia imaginado.

No podia creer q' esa fuera su imagen, pensaba al verse en el espejo, es q' tenia q' aceptar q' la señora habia hecho un magnifico, trabajo.

De regreso al dojo, no podia evitar sonrojarse por las miradas q' recibia de los hombres q' se cruzaban en su camino, aun traia puesto el mismo kimono de la mañana, estrenaria alguno de sus nuevos kimonos al dia siguiente. Estaban por llegar al dojo cuando megumi la detuvo en seco.

Espera tanuki- decia al tiempo q' le colocaba un pañuelo en el cabello- no queremos q' ken-san veo tu nuevo corte hasta mañana- concluyo,

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

kenshin aun se encontraba preocupado por lo q' habia sucedido en la mañana con kaoru y es q' ademas ella ya habia tardado demasiado tiempo en regresar, pero una ola de tranquilidad entro en el al verla aparecer en la entrada del dojo, venia con megumi y por las bolsas q' traia parecia q' habian pasado el dia muy ocupadas, lo q' le extraño fue ver q' kaoru traia un pañuelo q' cubria su cabello- sera q' le ha pasado algo???- pero no se animo a preguntarselo pues por la mirada q' esta le habia dado antes de dirgirse a su habitacion, no cabia duda q' esta aun estaba molesta.

La cena habia terminado luego de burlas y comentarios sobre una busu caperusa y kaoru ya estaba de regreso en su cuarto, sin perder tiempo tomo toda su ropa y comenzo a guardarla en algunas cajas viejas q' habia encontrado en la bodega, se sento en su futon y deslizo el pañuelo dejando car su cabello, no era demasiado corto, le llegaba justo arriba de sus pechos, un corte estilo occidental, le habia explicado la señora de la tienda.

Tomo las bolsas de sus compras y saco uno a uno los hermosos kimonos q' habia comprado, todos en colores q' ella jamas imagino tener en algun kimono. Luego de acomodarlos se permitio dormir, el dia siguiente seria muy interesante...

kenshin por su parte ya se encontraba en su habitacion, habia deseado ir a disculparse con kaoru, pero penso q' lo mejor seria dejarla descansar y hablar con ella al dia siguente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

La mañana llego al cielo de Tokio, se habia levantado temprano y se encontraba haciendo deberes cuando escucho la voz de megumi y sano en el dojo, cosa q' le sorprendio pues a un era temprano.

Buenos dias ken-san,- saludo megumi al tiempo q' entraba al dojo- seguro la tanuki sigue durmiendo, ire a despertarla- diciendo eso desaparecio tras la puerta del cuarto de kaoru.

kenshin- comenzo sano, aun vostezando pues megumi lo habia ido a buscar temprano para q' la acompañara al dojo, no sabia q' se traia entre manos, lo unico q' le habia dicho era q' se llevara a kenshin a pescar y por la tarde lo llevara al akabeko- vamos a pescar.

Orooo!!!!!- kenshin se encontraba un poco sorprendido, iba a negar la invitacion de sano, pues deceaba hablar con kaoru cuando esta despertara, pero cuando reacciono ya se encontraba siendo arrastrado por sano y con una caña de pescar en sus manos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

kaoru habia despertado de pronto al sentir unas ligeras palmaditas en su rostro y para su sopresa era megumi la q' se encontraba sentada a un lado de ella.

Sucede algo megumi???- pregunto a un con la voz soñolienta al tiempo q' se sentaba.

Vine para ayudarte a alistarte asi q' comienza por darte un baño en lo q' yo preparo el desayuno- pero se detuvo un momento en el shoji- por ken-san no te preocupes, sanosuke lo ha llevado de pesca.

No podia evitar temblar, el agua estaba fria por lo q' se apresuro a terminar su baño y salir, una ves en su habitacion comenzo a secarse cuando el shoji se abrio repentinamente haciendola dar un pequeño salto del susto- megumi q' susto me has dado...

Lo siento, el desayuno ya esta listo y he mandado a yahiko al Akabeko para q' ayude a tae con los preparativos para esta tarde- comenzo a ver los kimonos q' habia comprado con kaoru, tenia q' elegirle el mas lindo.

Que pasara por la tarde??- su mirada interrogativa pues no comprendia q' planeaba megumi.

Seria una sorpresa pero ya q' tu sabes la noticia te lo contare, sano y yo planeamos enterar a todos de nuestro compromiso y lo haremos en el Akabeko, ademas pense en aprovechar el q' estaremos todos juntos para mostrarles tu nueva imagen- concluyo con un kimono en sus manos.

kaoru la miro con una sonrisa, estaba feliz por el compromiso de dos de sus mejores amigos y un poco nerviosa pues no sabia como tomarian todos su nuevo aspecto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

La tarde ya habia llegado y ninguno de los dos habian pescado algo...

Creo q' sera mejor regresar al dojo, kaoru-dono debe estar preocupada- mantenia la mirada fija en el agua.

Tienes razon, ya es hora de irnos- se puso de pie- por jouchan no te preocupes megumi esta con ella y prometi q' las veriamos en el Akabeko.

No entendia q' sucedia, pero penso q' lo mejor era ir a verguarlo al restaurante- esta bien sano vamos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Segura q' me veo bien???- preguntaba por enecima ves y es q' jamas habia usado un kimono con esa forma.

Tanuki por enecima ves, lueces hermosa no cabe duda q' mi gusto es esquisito y q' ese kimono negro fue la mejor compra- decia señalando el hermosos kimono de kaoru, megumi la habia convencido de ponerse el kimono negro con obi y rosas rojas y ademas la habia peinado recogiendole el cabello en un hermoso capullo y colocandole el fleco del lado izquiedo, permitiendo q' sus ojos y frente quedaran totalmente al descubierto.

Podia sentir el viento golpeando en sus desnudos hombros pues el kimono llegaba a penas abajo de estos- ojala te guste como me veo... kenshin- penso cuando llegaron a la entrada del restaurante.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Todos se encontraban sentados en una mesa casi al fondo del restaurante, solamente faltaban kaoru y megumi, el restaurante se encontraba un poco lleno, podian escucharse conversaciones por todos lados, cuando de pronto todo quedo en silencio...

No entendia q' sucedia, pero podia sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella, tan horrible se veia??, pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

kaoru!! te ves muy bien, casi no te reconosi, vamos pasen la estan esperando en la mesa del fondo- kenshin quedara sin aliento- penso Tae al verla dirigirse a la mesa.

Ya se encontraba un poco inquieto cuando todo se puso en silencio, no sabia q' pasaba solo podia escuchar unos murmullos... giro a ver hacia la entrada y sus ojos se abrieron en una total sorpresa. No estaba muy seguro si era una broma de sus ojos o si realmente era cierto lo q' veia, era kaoru???, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos q' no se dio cuenta q' kaoru estaba ya enfrente de el, hasta q' sano hablo.

Vaya jouchan, casi no te reconosi- decia un sorprendido sano al tiempo q' le daba la mano a megumi para q' se sentara a su lado.

Lentamente se sento a un lado de kenshin, aun no se atrevia a voltear a verlo, pero podia sentir la mirada de este sobre ella.

Busu... luces- comenzo Yahiko- linda- conluyo por q' mas q' buscara un insulto no lo encontro debia admitir q' se veia realmente linda.

kaoru- dono... -comenzo, no estaba seguro de como dirigirse a ella- creo sera mejor q' se cubra o no dejara comer a las personas- y es q' era cierto, desde q' ella habia entrado al restaurante el se percato de las miradas lacivas q' le mandaban los hombres q' se encontraban en ese lugar, a un q' no los culpaba, como no ver a esa belleza??.

Tranquilisate ken-san, kaoru ya no es una niña y es normal q' reciba esa clase de atencion de los hombres- una sonrisa aparecio en los labios de megumi.

Orooo!!!!- no sabia q' responder a eso, despues de todo el no era nadie para decirle a kaoru como vestirse y mucho menos molestarse si alguien la miraba, aun q' esto ultimo no lo pudiera evitar.

Creo q' yo pedire Sashimi- kaoru habia escuchado las palabras de kenshin y sabia q' el plan comenzaba a dar resultados...

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

La cena habia pasado tranquila dentro de lo q' cabe, megumi y sano les habian dado la noticia de su compromiso y todos los felicitaron, pero ya era de noche y debian regresar a casa.

Sano se ofrecio a llevar a su ahora prometida a la clinica, mientras q' por peticion de megumi, Tae le habia pedido a yahiko se quedara esa noche en el Akabeko pues habria mucho trabajo.

kenshin y kaoru se dirigian al dojo, el camino solo era iluminado por la luna. Ninguno de los dos habia hablado desde q' se despidieron de sus amigos, hasta q' por fin se decidio a romper el silencio...

kaoru- dono, yo queria disculparme por lo ocurrido ayer por la mañana, vera... pero kaoru no lo dejo terminar.

No te preocupes kenshin, eso ya quedo en el pasado, sera mejor darnos prisa- acelero un poco el paso- ya esta haciendo frio- concluyo al tiempo q' tocaba sus desnudos hombros.

El resto del camino permanecieron en silencio, bueno al menos el, kaoru tatareaba una melodia, el solo la miraba de reojo.

Se encontraban frente al dojo, una ves adentro kaoru corrio a su habitacion, kenshin la miro irse y solo solto un suspiro, pero no se movio, deceaba quedarse un rato mas hay en la entrada, quizas el viento enfriaria su cabeza...

kenshin- escucho de pronto por lo q' abrio sus ojos solo para toparse con kaoru, quien traia una cuerda???...

Sucede algo malo kaoru-dono??- pregunto en un tono algo preocupado, por la sonrisa de kaoru, sabia q' nada bueno sucederia.

Minutos despues podia verse a un pelirrojo sentado en un porche, sus manos atadas atras de su espalda...

Orooo!!!!!- sus ojitos girban es espiral, no entedia q' estaba sucediendo- kaoru-dono... q' sucede???, Por q' me ha atado???- pregunto un poco temeroso de la respuesta, seria q' lo golpearia hasta cansarse por su estupida respuesta del otro dia???.

Veras kenshin...-comenzo kaoru con su boken en la mano al tiempo q' caminaba de un lado a otro frente a un aturdido pelirrojo- yo no queria llegar a estos extremos, pero no me has dejado opcion alguna, no solo te di dias, meses...- suspiro un poco- si no años... años kenshin, pero ya me canse de esperar.

Miles de cosas pasaban por su mente, dias???, meses???, años???, no sabia a q' se referia kaoru con eso- pero sus ojos se abrieron aun mas en sorpresa...

kaoru se inclino enfrente de kenshin y lentamente roso sus labios...

kaoru...dono- fue lo unico q' salio de sus labios, jamas habria esperado q' ella hiciera eso, sentia su respiracion golpeando en su nariz.

Como te decia kenshin- se puso de pie- ya no voy a esperar mas, asi q' dime... q' es lo sientes por mi???- lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

Oroooooooooo!!!!!- nunca en su vida habia exclamado un oro tan largo como ese, pero es q' kami!!!, como podia preguntarle eso, el jamas le diria sus sentimientos, jamas... no importaba cuanto lo presionara, el jamas le confesaria su amor, pues no era digno de ella en el caso de q' fuera correspondido pues por su diferencia de edad, estaba seguro q' lo q' kaoru sentia solo era algo pasajero, amor juvenil.

Perfecto- kaoru se inco enfrente de kenshin, quien solo bajo la mirada- sabia q' tu no me lo dirias...

Cuando escucho esas palabras sintio un enorme alivio, pero este termino cuando ella volvio hablar.

Pero... battousai si lo hara- concluyo con una sonrisa al tiempo q' tomaba a kenshin del menton para verlo a los ojos.

Sus ojos se abrieron en total sorpresa, habia escuchado bien???, habia dicho battousa???- tranquilo...- penso, despues de todo el podia controlar a esa parte de su ser... o no???.

Kaoru lo miro un momento mas, para acercarse a su oido- se q' estas hay adentro, y deceas salir- murmuro para despues volver a mirar a kenshin a los ojos.

Comenzaba a sentir a esa parte suya, a la pasional querer salir, gritar q' la amaba y terminar con esa tortura besandola de una ves por todas, pero eso no era correcto, tenia q' controlarse sin importar q' sucediera.

Podia ver esos ojos con el mas puro violeta, no habia ni rastros de battousai... seria q' en realidad el no la amaba???, pero ya habia comenzado y sin importar la respuesta la obtendria. Lentamente se acerco a sus labios y los beso, un tierno beso, pero no fue correspondida.

kenshin...- se alejo lentamente de su rostro- yo te amo... te amo con todo mi corazon, aun sabiendo de tu pasado, aun sabiendo de tus errores, yo te amo- podia ver sorpresa en su rostro- debes entender q' lo q' mas deceo es tu felicidad y q' no me importa q' no te sientas digno de mi- lentamente comenzo abrir el gi de kenshin- por q' para mi lo eres todo, te amo a ti kenshin himura- sus dedos se deslizaron por cada una de las cicatrices q' tenia en su pecho- Amo a battousai y amo al vagundo, por formar al hombre q' veo enfrente mio...

Podia sentir sus manos sobre su pecho, tocando cada cicatris y solo pudo cerrar sus ojos, dejandose envolver por esa dulce voz, nunca en su vida lo habian hecho sentirse tan amado como solo ella lo lograba, y es q' a su lado no se sentia el asesino, ni el vagabundo... solamente era el, el chico q' su maestro adopto como dicipulo, aquel q' creyo muerto el dia en q' dejo la montaña para convertirse en battosai.

Pudo sentir unas manos sobre su cintura, kenshin habia podido soltarse en cualquier momento, sin embargo habia permanecido atado, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, al verlo abrir sus ojos, ese hermoso violeta q' tanto amaba con un destellante dorado, y es q' el q' se encontraba frente a ella ya no era el vagabundo ni tampoco battousai, era kenshin... su kenshin.

Lentamente se acerco a ella capturando sus labios en un beso lleno de sentiemientos encontrados, y es q' asi es como se sentia, lleno de amor, pasion, ternura y muchas mas cosas q' jamas acabaria de explicar- Yo tambien te amo- dijo al tiempo q' se separo de ella un momento.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Creo q' nunca te agredeci por todo lo q' hiciste por mi- kaoru ayudaba a megumi con su kimono- si no fuera por ti... kenshin y yo...

No tienes nada q' agradecer tanuki, me da gusto q' tu y ken-san por fin esten juntos, pero sera mejor darnos prisa- comenzo a caminar hacia la salida del cuarto- no quiero llegar tarde a mi boda.

Habian ocurrido ya dos meses desde q' kaoru habia enfrentado a kenshin esa noche, desde entonces se habian comprometido y se casarian en una semana, pero ahora estaban en la boda de megumi, su dia habia llegado y lucia muy hermosa, sano se veia tan apuesto...

Ojala algun dia me case de esa manera- Misao habia acudido a la boda de sano y megumi y se quedaria para la boda de kenshin y kaoru- no lo cree Aoshi-sama??- pregunto en tono soñador.

Lo haras- respondio un sonrojado Aoshi quien habia acompañado a Misao a Tokio- conmigo- penso en sus adentros.

La ceremonia habia sido realmente bella, ahora se encontraban en el jardin del dojo conviviendo con sus amigos y el resto de los invitados, pero alguien no estaba muy feliz q' digamos...

Podia verla platicando con uno de los amigos de sano, se veia mas hermosa q' nunca y estaba seguro q' ese sujeto pensaba lo mismo- kaoru me permites???, necesito hablar contigo- se habia acercado, ya no lo soportaba mas.

Que sucede kenshin???- pregunto en un tono inocente aun q' desde el momento en q' habia visto esa mirada dorada en sus ojos, sabia q' ocurria.

Pero este no respondio, simplemente la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso... todos estaban un poco sorprendidos, la verdad es q' kenshin habia cambiado mucho desde q' por fin estaba con kaoru, ya no ocultaba sus sentimientos...

Lentamente finalizo ese pasional beso- para q' todos sepan q' eres mia- penso en sus adentros.

kaoru solo pudo mirarlo a los ojos al tiempo q' veia pequeñas lineas violetas en ellos, ya estaba mas q' acostumbrada a eso- te amo...- susurro para ser ahora ella quien lo atrapaba en un beso.

**FiN.**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo, ojala les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews q' estare aun mas agradecida, cuidense mucho y portense recontra mal, sigan leyendo mis locuras, los quiero, besos...sayonara.**

**Ane himura nn'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ningun personaje de Rurouni Kenshin es de mua T-T' todos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**HOLA!!!! Queridos lectores pues debo disculparme por mi falta de actualizaciones en esta semana, pero debo decir a mi favor q' el trabajo me trae medio muerta y sin tiempo para nada, pero weno en esta mañana de miercoles me toco descansar (hoy entro a las 4:30 pm al trabajo), por lo q' desidi aprovechar este tiempito libre y ponerme a escribir, no estaba segura sobre q' fic actualizarles hoy, pero como siempre he dicho no hay q' forzar las cosas y escribir lo q' nos nazca y pues hoy amaneci con mucho animo y el fic elegido fue este, q' pues era un one-shot pero a peticion de el publico (Ane señala a una multitud imaginaria), pues desidi hacer mas capitulos y he aqui el segundo, por q' quien dijo q' el anillo de compromiso ya es una garantia de q' te casaras???, weno pues espero les guste musho y los agradecimientos al final del capi... ahora los dejo pasar a leer...**

**LA TRANSFORMACION DE LA BUSU**

**Capi 2**

La vida no podria pintar mejor q' ahora, estaba comprometida con el amor de su vida y en unos cuantos dias por fin podria hacerse llamar orgullosamente kaoru himura o busu himura como decia ese mocoso del mal, pero no era bueno pensar en las burlas de aquel chiquillo, lo q' ahora tenia q' hacer era iniciar con los preparativos de tan especial celebracion, despues de todo uno no se casa todos los dias y menos con un hombre como su pelirrojo, sin duda todo tendria q' quedar perfecto... tal y como el.

Como cada mañana o al menos como cada mañana desde q' estaba comprometida, despertaba y de un salto salia del futon lista para salir a encontrar aquellos ojos q' tanto amaba, pero esta mañana algo andaba raro. Habia salido de su habitacion luego de vestirse con su ropa de entrenamiento, por q' claro q' las lecciones para aquel mocoso latoso aun no terminaban y con suerte para ella durarian algunos años mas, años de tortura penso picaramente. Pero regresando a su asunto, habia salido apresuradamente de su habitacion, esperando encontrarse a su pelirrojo camino a su cuarto con su desayuno, pero del pelirrojo ni sus luces. Algo temerosa reccorio el dojo en su busqueda solo para encontrarse con q' estaba sola.

Algo preocupada y por q' no, desilusionada desidio tomar un poco de te en el porche, esperando al regreso de alguien para q' le explicaran por q' rayos la habian dejado sola??. No sabia cuanto tiempo habia transcurrido pero como siempre su corazon dio un salto al ver una rojiza cabeza entrando al dojo, claro q' lo q' no se esperaba ver era a su amado riendo alegremente con una mujer???, o eso no estaba nada bien, pero desidio no moverse de su lugar... y parecer una novia histerica???, claro q' no, aun q' aceptaba q' lo era, tampoco es q' lo iba a demostrar.

Kenshin entro a un entre risas al dojo, cuando vislumbro a su novia incada elegantemente en el porche bebiendo un poco de te, por su puesto por salir a toda prisa no le habia dejado preparado el almuerzo o minimo el desayuno y ahora seguro su angel estaba q' hechaba chispas y lo mas preocupante... desnutrida???. Ante aquel pensamiento su sonrisa se esfumo y casi olvidando a su compañia se dirigio a su acostumbrada velocidad al porche.

Y claro q' ella lo vio dirigirse hacia su lugar con nada mas q' preocupacion en su rostro, por lo q' desidio recibirlo con su mas tierna-dulce-sensual sorisa y como siempre sabia lo q' esta provocaba en el. No necesitaba tenerlo mas cerca para vislumbrar pequeños destellos dorados en sus violaceos ojos y ella por su parte no pudo mas q' reir a sus adentros, quien diria q' con una sonrisa seria capaz de despertar a battousai??...

Oh!! kaoru... enseguida te preparare algo de comer- kenshin ya se encontraba a escasos centimetros de su sonriente prometida y luego de haber juntado toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltarle encima luego de esa sonrisa q' lo enloquecia, le retiro cuidadosamente el pequeño vaso de te, de sus manos.

No te preocupes... no tengo mucho apetito- respondio ella en un tono seductor.

Y hay estaba de nuevo, su angel con esa voz q' siempre lo hacia perder la cabeza y por si esto no fuera ya demasiada tortura esta se encontraba luciendo su uniforme de entrenamiento, q' a su humilde parecer la hacia lucir como todo un angel listo para una batalla, cosa q' para variar no hacia mas q' enloquecer a battousai, y si no fuera por un carraspeo el estaba seguro q' esta ves si se la comia a besos.

Ambos giraron su vista a la entrada del dojo solo para recordar q' no se encontraban solos, como un valde de agua kenshin recordo a su "visita" y algo apenado decidio comenzar con las presentaciones.

Casi lo olvido...- comenzo a reir inocentemente- kaoru-dono... ella es kasumi-dono, es hermana de shura-dono...- termino para luego mirar el rostro de su prometida.

Habia escuchado bien???, primero la llamaba con ese mugroso dono de nuevo, a ella??? y para colmo ni si quiera la presentaba??? y q' se creia esa tipa sonriendole hipocritamente??? y esa tal shura q' no era hija unica???, cuando penso q' ya no habria nada peor las palabras de su pelirrojo borraron esa idea de su mente.

Shura-dono le hablo sobre nosotros y Kasumi-dono y sus hermanas decidieron venir a conocernos personalmente... les he ofrecido el dojo mientras se ecuentran en tokio... sus hermanas se encuentran con Tae-dono y mas tarde Yahiko las traera- termino kenshin su explicacion y ahora de haber enterado a su prometida de la situacion no perderia mas tiempo y a paso rapido entro a la cocina a prepararle algo de comida a kaoru.

Ahora si estaba q' echaba chispas... primero como es q' esa bruja se quedaria en su dojo??? y como es q' tenia dos hermanas mas???, claro q' le encantaba la idea de q' su pelirrojo ya sintiera al dojo como suyo... como su hogar, pero eso de ponerse a invitar a unas lagartonas a quedarse en el, sin consultarle a ella, y mas cuando solo faltaban unos dias para q' ya fuera legalmente suyo, eso si q' no le gustaba. Pero luego de ver la sonrisa de esa tal kasumi, sin duda no le daria el gusto de verla enfadada.

Con toda la gracia q' encontro se puso de pie y saludo amablemente a la mujer enfrente de ella. Ahora caminaba apresuradamente por las calles del pueblo, esto no le gustaba para nada, luego de sonreirle amablemente pero hipocritamente a esa bruja habia salido rapidamente del dojo sin avisarle a kenshin, eso para q' sintiera lo q' ella cuando desperto sin saber a donde habia ido y aun q' era preocupante dejarlo solo con esa mujer, tenia q' ir por ayuda.

Exausta logro vislumbrar la clinica de Genzai por lo q' acelero el paso y una ves adentro le conto con lujo de detalle a la nada curiosa (chismosa ¬¬) doctora sobre lo ocurrido en el dojo intantes atras, Megumi solo escuchaba atentamente lo q' su tanuki amiga le informaba y por su puesto q' no pudo mas q' sorprenderse, primero por q' habia escuchado la historia de esa tal shura por parte de su ahora marido, y por lo q' su cabeza de pollo le habia contado esa pirata habia mostrado mucho interes en ken-san y ahora resultaba q' tenia hermanas?? y q' venian a conocerlos??...

La idea tampoco le agrado mucho q' digamos, ella habia trabajado tanto para por fin juntar a ese par como para q' ahora todo su esfuerzo se fuera al demonio y ademas su marido era joven, atractivo y un poquito tragon ¬¬, pero guapo al final de cuentas, quien le aseguraba q' no intentaban robarselo tambien a ella???.

Pero antes de entrar en histeria como era su costumbre, tenian q' investigar al enemigo y para ello la comadreja seria indispensable, por lo q' no tardaron en escribir una carta q' con suerte tardaria solo un par de dias en llegar a su destino... kioto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Mientras tanto en el dojo kenshin habia terminado de preparar un sustancioso y por q' no delicioso almuerzo para su amor, pero lo q' no se esperaba era encontrarse a kasumi-dono, incada en el mismo lugar donde instantes antes estaba su jazmin y mas q' esta le informara de la rapida partida de su prometida.

Claro q' estaba preocupado, primero por q' ahora recordaba q' la habia llamado con el dono, cosa q' sabia de antemano molestaba a kaoru quien de seguro ya estaba molesta por no haberlo encontrado en la mañana y es q' su angel ya era demasiado peligrosa bien alimentada, ahora hambreada no queria ni imaginarse lo q' le habria sucedido si no fuera por q' tenian compañia y en tercer lugar no la habia presentado como su prometida???, es q' acaso deceaba morir??, con estos pensamientos en mente no pudo mas q' salir a toda prisa en busca de su novia , con suerte aun lograba salvar su pellejo y no dormir en el patio donde seguro lo mandaba esa noche.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

En el Akabeko las cosas pintaban mucho mejor o al menos eso creia Yahiko quien reia alegremente con las dos hermanas de Shura y es q' el jamas imagino q' esa pirata tuviera hermanas y mucho menos q' fueran tan hermosas y simpaticas aun q' claro q' eran mayor q' el, pero eso no era impedimento para q' pasara algres momentos con ellas o si???...

Esa mañana se habia despertado luego de unas sarandeadas q' para su sorpresa no eran por parte de su busu-sensei si no de kenshin quien sostenia un papel en su mano. Luego de q' ambos lo leyeran y claro se sorprendieran de sobre manera, habian desidido ir por sus visitas y es q' el papel era un recado de Tae quien tenia en su restaurante a tres mujeres q' preguntaban por kenshin himura y como la buena samaritana q' era ella ( y claro de pasada para tener un buen chisme para el dia) las habia invitado a desayunar y habia enviado un recado al dojo.

Kenshin habia decidido no turbar el sueño de su preciado jazmin por lo q' ambos habian ido sin avisar al Akabeko, y una ves todos se presentaron, chismearon y rieron ante sus recuerdos, kenshin habia desidido regresar al dojo y para su sorpresa la hermana mayor se ofrecio a acompañarlo, mientras q' el resto terminaba su almuerzo y mas tarde Yahiko las guiaria rumbo al dojo.

Pero lo q' el pobre mocoso no sospechaba era q' su timida Tsubame lo miraba con recelo ante su "amabilidad" con ese par de lagartonas y es q' bastaba con ver a ese trio de hermanitas, para darse cuenta q' no eran mas q' unas quita maridos, quita futuros novios y por su puesto quita prometidos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Por otro parte en kioto...

Misao!!!... Misao!!!!- Okina gritaba a todo pulmon en busca de su pequeña comadreja.

Y ahora q' sucede??- pregunto Misao alegremente quien venia en compañia de su cubi-hielo.

Me enterado de q' los amigos de himura han enviado esta mañana una carta en direccion a kioto... mas especificamente para ti- okina reia alegremente.

Sera q' paso algo malo???- pregunto para si misma.

No te preocupes... - Aoshi la miraba seriamente como era su costumbre sin embargo, su sola voz como siempre la tranquilizo.

Y cuando llegara la carta??- volvio a preguntar la ninja, para despues caerse de espaldas al ver el sobre frente a su rostro.

La he interceptado y me la acaban de entragar hace unos intantes...- concluyo okina para despues salir rumbo a la cocina.

Misao mantenia el papel en sus manos sin saber q' esperar en esa carta pero impaciente como era, no pudo mas q' abrirla bruscamente y leerla a toda prisa, ante la mirada semi incredula de su cubi-hielo quien no pudo mas q' sorprenderse de lo chismosita q' era su protegida.

Ohh!!! eso si q' no lo permitire!!!- grito casi con histeria y un brazo en alto, en ese mismo intante viajaria a Tokio y ayudaria a sus amigas ante la amenaza inminente de ese trio de brujas lagartonas.

Aoshi no pudo mas q' dar un pequeño salto q' gracias a kami nadie vio, luego del grito de su protegida q' aun sin q' esta se lo dijiera ya pleneaba viajar a Tokio y el como el buen protector q' era, no la dejaria sola.

Y asi el par de ninjas partieron a tokio sin imaginarse lo q' les esperaria a su llegada.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Weno pues espero les haya gustado el rumbo de esta locura de fic y me digan si les gusto y lo mas importante dependiendo los review's q' reciba sabre si debo continuarlo o no, (Ane rie malevolamente) jejejeje, los quiero un monton, muchas gracias por su apoyo y pues les cuento q' intentare actualizarles otros de mis fic's en esta semanita, sin mas por el momento mil gracias especialmente a:**

**Gabyhyatt:** jejeje pues si algo arriesgada y atrevida pero valio la pena, muchas gracias por leer, espero la continuación sea de tu agrado, besos…sayonara.

**Battousaikamiya:** Hola!! Weno pues lo pintaba pa' ser un one-shot ha cobrada vida propia y e aquí la continuación q' espero te guste, muchas gracias por leerme, cuidate musho, besos…sayonara.

**Mei Fanel**: Muchas gracias por leer mis locuras, me da mucho gusto q' te agrade lo q' escribo y espero no decepcionarte con esta continuación, mil besos, cuidate un monton… sayonara.

**Kasumi Shinomori:** jejeje lo importante es q' estas de regreso y te tomas la molestia de leerme, por ello mil gracias y pues si desidi continuarlo, ojala te guste y me digas q' te ha parecido, cuidate musho, portate mal, besos… sayonara.

**Isabe-chan**: Tu crees??? Weno pues me alegra un monton q' te haya gustado esta loca idea y espero la continuación tambien te llegue a gustar musho y si te apoyo la sola idea de imaginar a kenshin creo q' es algo q' todas amamos jejejejeje, cuidate musho, portate mal, mil besos… gracias por leerme, sayonara.

**Cuidense musho, portense mal y sobre todo leanme y dejenme REVIEW'S q' son nada mas y nada menos q' lo q' me inspira a seguir escribiendo, besos...sayonara.**

**Ane himura nn'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ningún personaje de Rurouni Kenshin es de mua T-T' todos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**HOLA!!! WENO pues aquí ando este dominguito q' me quede solita en mi casa y pude poner la música a todo lo que dan las bocinas aproveche también para ponerme a escribir este fic q' personalmente se me hace loca y divertida la idea jejeje, pero weno pues luego de mucha ausencia como les comente en mi one-shot Dulce Olvido, pues regrese ya viviendo de nuevo en mi casa con mi hermana y claro luego de q' terminara la temporada navideña y demás q' me traía loca en el trabajo, en fin aquí estoy de new esperando claro seguir contando con su apoyo en este y el resto de mis fic's q' les iré actualizando, weno pues ahora los dejo pasar a leer y claro también los invito a leer mi one-shot y a decirme si les gusto vale??...**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Por otro parte en Kyoto...

Misao!!!... Misao!!!!- Okina gritaba a todo pulmón en busca de su pequeña comadreja.

Y ahora q' sucede??- pregunto Misao alegremente quien venia en compañía de su cubi-hielo.

Me enterado de q' los amigos de himura han enviado esta mañana una carta en dirección a Kyoto... mas específicamente para ti- okina reía alegremente.

Será q' paso algo malo???- pregunto para si misma.

No te preocupes... - Aoshi la miraba seriamente como era su costumbre sin embargo, su sola voz como siempre la tranquilizo.

Y cuando llegara la carta??- volvió a preguntar la ninja, para después caerse de espaldas al ver el sobre frente a su rostro.

La he interceptado y me la acaban de entregar hace unos instantes...- concluyo okina para después salir rumbo a la cocina.

Misao mantenía el papel en sus manos sin saber q' esperar en esa carta pero impaciente como era, no pudo mas q' abrirla bruscamente y leerla a toda prisa, ante la mirada semi incrédula de su cubi-hielo quien no pudo mas q' sorprenderse de lo chismosita q' era su protegida.

Ohh!!! eso si q' no lo permitiré!!!- grito casi con histeria y un brazo en alto, en ese mismo instante viajaría a Tokio y ayudaría a sus amigas ante la amenaza inminente de ese trío de brujas lagartonas.

Aoshi no pudo mas q' dar un pequeño salto q' gracias a kami nadie vio, luego del grito de su protegida q' aun sin q' esta se lo dijera ya planeaba viajar a Tokio y el como el buen protector q' era, no la dejaría sola.

Y así el par de ninjas partieron a Tokio sin imaginarse lo q' les esperaría a su llegada.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

**LA TRANSFORMACION DE LA BUSU**

**Capi 3**

El sol hacia lucir sus cabellos como el mismísimo fuego y es que la verdad ella jamás se imagino que el famosísimo kenshin Himura fuera tan guapo, había pasado meses enteros escuchando los relatos de su hermana Shura, pero sin duda se había quedado corta al describir a semejante hombre y claro tal y como su hermana le había contado también había una "kaoru", por la q' Himura mostraba mucho interés, en fin casado no estaba, así que quien decía que a un no podía conquistarlo???...

Eso lo había decidido desde el mismo instante en que lo vio entrar al restaurante y que esa tal Tae lo presentara como Himura, se había quedado unos instantes sin habla y luego de escuchar su voz y ver esa sonrisa supo que ese hombre no podía ser de nadie más que de ella.

Ahora se encontraba recorriendo el viejo dojo kamiya, kenshin había salido a toda prisa en busca de esa tal kaoru, que incluso no acepto la invitación que ella le hizo de tomar un poco de te y esperar a que la dueña del dojo regresara.

Lentamente deslizo el shoji y se introdujo en la habitación, esta tenia pocas pertenencias, y todo estaba pulcramente acomodado, pero tenia un olor en particular, así es no podía equivocarse, seguro el pelirrojo dormía en esa habitación, con una sensual sonrisa salio de la habitación, tenia que admitir que esa kaoru era muy hermosa, pero seguro no tenia los encantos que una mujer echa y derecha como ella tenia, competir contra una chiquilla seria pan comido, por ahora solo esperaría a que sus hermanas aparecieran en el dojo y todo comenzaría.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Kaoru y Megumi corrían a toda prisa por las polvorientas calles del pueblo, luego de haber enviado la carta de auxilio a Misao, según kenshin el otro par de hermanitas aun se encontraban en el Akabeko, sin duda ellas tenían que verlas y comenzar a estudiar a sus enemigas, lo que no se esperaban era encontrarse con que Yahiko había terminado de almorzar y las llevaba directo al dojo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se ocultaron tras algunos puestos y no pudieron mas que verlos a una prudente distancia, pero suficiente como para darse cuenta el por que ese mocoso caminaba atontadamente en medio de ese par de lagartonas y reía como poseído, sin duda eran hermosas bueno esa era una palabra que quizás solo las podía describir a ellas (claro a su humilde opinión), pero feas no eran esas brujas, y eso si que las estresó mas, tenían que pensar en como arreglárselas en lo que la comadreja regresaba, la verdad es que ninguna de las dos entendía por que rayos había decidido regresarse a Kyoto si había decidido quedarse para la boda de la tanuki??, en fin ya se lo preguntarían cuando esta apareciera, lo mejor ahora era dirigirse al Akabeko e intentar sacarle información a la siempre enterada de todo de Tae, claro que con toda la discreción posible después de todo, chismosas ellas????...

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Nunca se le había hecho tan corto el camino de regreso al dojo, sin duda la compañía lo era todo, la verdad es que aun no tenia muchos deseos de ver la cara de su busu-sensei quien seguro lo haría entrenar hasta suplicar y como si eso no fuera ya demasiado vergonzoso, seguro lo llamaba con ese mugroso Chan que el tanto detestaba, pero tarde o temprano tenia que volver al dojo y luego de la extraña actitud de su adorada Tsubame, su instinto de guerrero le dijo que corriera o lo lamentaría, y es que con solo recordar aquellos ojos un escalofrió lo hizo estremecer…

Lo que no se esperaba pero agradeció fue que su busu-sensei hubiera salido del dojo, en fin al parecer kenshin también había salido y lo habían dejado nuevamente solo con ese trío de bellas hermanas, todo parecía indicar que tendría que sacrificarse en tomar un poco de te y continuar contando sus humildes aventuras.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Kenshin había dejado de caminar a unas cuadras del dojo, ahora corría como alma que lleva el diablo, la verdad es que en todo el día no había probado esos labios que tanto le encantaban y claro que si no encontraba a su prometida lo mas pronto posible y se disculpaba seguro no los volvería a probar en mucho tiempo, lo cual de solo pensarlo ya se convertía en una tortura.

Agitado logro vislumbrar la clínica de Genzai, seguro su jazmín se encontraba en ese lugar, lo que lo tranquilizo un poco hasta que recordó en compañía de quien estaría, y es que siendo sinceros la doctora Megumi no solía ser muy útil en apaciguar alguien enojado y pensando en kaoru, seguro si antes estaba que echaba chispas ahora ardía en llamas y eso era todo menos bueno para sessha. Por que si de algo estaba seguro, de esta no lo salvaba ni su desgastado "perdóname de gozaru".

No le tomo más de unos segundos entrar a la clínica y con sus entrenados ojos buscar a su novia, pero a cambio de eso solo se encontró con Sanosuke que al parecer mormuraba una que otra maldición.

Sin querer perder tiempo en su labor de encontrar a su kaoru, intento hacer el menor ruido posible y desaparecerse de la clínica sin que Sano lo viera, pero para su pesar este aun olía a la nutritiva y por que no deliciosa comida que le había preparado a su prometida, cosa que obviamente alerto a Sanosuke, quien giro hacia la puerta antes de que el pudiera dar un paso afuera.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

En la estación del tren….

Desee prisa Aoshi-sama…- apresuraba una apurada comadreja que si no hubiera sido por la mirada de advertencia de su cubi-hielo habría saltado por la ventana del tren y habría continuado su camino corriendo.

Misao… tranquilízate, ya estamos en Tokio…- Aoshi bajaba de tren con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba, la verdad es que les había costado mucho alcanzar el tren que salía ese mismo día rumbo a Tokio, pero lo habían conseguido y ahora solo faltaba llegar al dojo kamiya y saber cual era la situación de emergencia.

Por que chismosita y todo su protegida, no le había contado nada de nada sobre ese asunto de alerta total, aun que si de algo estaba seguro, no se trataría de ningún peligroso enemigo, y lo mas seguro es que la carta la habrían mandado kamiya y Takani.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

En una apartada mesa del restaurante podían verse cuatro siluetas que murmuraban intentando no ser escuchadas, por el resto de los comensales quienes ni las pelaban. La verdad es que Tae había invitado a ese trío de lagartonas a almorzar, con tal de sacarles la mayor cantidad de información y es que para su experto ojo desde el momento que llegaron preguntando por kenshin una alerta en su mente le hizo poner manos a la obra, ese trío no la engañaron en absoluto y al instante supo que venían a algo mas que solo conocer al famoso Himura, y claro ahora les contaba con lujo de detalle todo lo que había escuchado, visto y de paso imaginado sobre esas hermanas y el almuerzo que habían tenido con kenshin y el mocoso.

Y claro lo que a Tae se le pasaba contar Tsubame no dudaba en decir y es ella tampoco estaba muy contenta que digamos con esas arpías.

Todo eran murmullos hasta que un golpe seco en la mesa las hizo saltar levemente…

Eso si que no lo permitiré…- kaoru mantenía su puño en alto luego del golpe que dio a la mesa.

Tranquilízate Tanuki violenta, así no lograremos nada mas que el amante de la paz de ken-san las defienda…- Megumi sujetaba a kaoru para evitar que esta se pusiera de pie.

Kaoru… Megumi tiene toda la razón, esa no es la solución al menos no por ahora, creo que lo que deben hacer es…- pero Tae no pudo continuar pues un grito a sus espaldas las hizo girar con nada mas que sorpresa en sus rostros.

Desgreñarlas!!!!- Misao mantenía su brazo en alto y las miraba llena de emoción, no les había tomado mucho tiempo llegar al restaurante luego de que sus informantes les avisaran que en ese lugar se encontraba kaoru kamiya y claro Aoshi había decidido esperar afuera a que su protegida buscara a kamiya.

Misao… en que momento, si la carta… como es que???- kaoru la miraba mas que sorprendida apenas unas horas atrás habían enviado su carta y ahora Misao se encontraba justo enfrente de ellas.

No olviden que soy la jefa de los onivawanshu… en fin ya estoy aquí y necesito saber los detalles sobre esas brujas lagartonas- Misao se sentó al lado de kaoru y las miraba interrogante.

Creímos que tu nos darías la información??- la miro con reproche Megumi.

Lo se y ya están investigando a esas arpías, en cuanto tengan la información me avisara Okina, pero ahora deseo saber que es lo que saben de ellas…

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Kenshin y Sano caminaban rumbo al Akabeko, seguro kaoru y Megumi se encontraban con Tae en el restaurante y luego del pésimo día que había tenido Sano en las apuestas y de no encontrar nada comestible en su casa, una visita al restaurante no le caía nada mal… y de paso claro terminaba de escuchar el relato de kenshin sobre esas visitas inesperadas, lo que ya comenzaba a darle mucha curiosidad, pues si no mal recordaba esa Shura no estaba nada mal, y ahora habían venido sus hermanas a conocerlos a ellos???...

**CONTINUARA…. **

**Que les ha parecido???, pues como pudieron ver las cosas no pintan muy bien que digamos para las chicas luego de q' ese trío de lagartonas hiciera su aparición en el dojo, por ahora solo les restara sacárselas de encima a sus hombres, en fin espero les haya gustado y me lo digan en un REVIEW!!!, sin mas me queda agradecerles por leerme y especialmente a :**

**Kasumi Shinomori** Hola weno llego el momento de actualizar y comenzar con las disculpas por mi retraso en fin en mi one-shot les cuento las razones, por ahora me resta agradecerte por leerme y claro esperar a q' este capi sea de tu agrado y si jejejeje pero no las mando Shura mas bien de tanto escucharla se fueron solas... besos...sayonara.

**Aynatcristal** Hola como andas??, Muchas gracias por tu review en mi one-shot y por todo el apoyo q' me brindas, espero no decepcionarte con esta nueva entrega y me disculpo por mi tardanza, y si jejeje planeo hacer algunos enredos por lo pronto la comadreja ya llego y ahora se viene la accion, cuidate un monton, mil besos...sayonara.

**kisa-Chan-sohma**: jajajaja weno lo q' si te puedo asegurar es q' kenshin ama a kaoru de eso no cabe duda, pero weno haber como se libra de las lagartonas, mil gracias por leerme y sorry por el retraso, besos...sayonara.

**Kaoru Takarai**: si weno es q' ese trio de brujas a cualquiera les cae mal, en fin muchas gracias por leerme me alegra q' te hayan gustado los capis y mis disculpas por aparecerme hasta ahora, no andaba muerta!!! Estaba de parranda nomas jejeje en fin se me cuida un monton, se porta bien mal, besos...sayonara.

**Athena Kaoru Himura**: Oye mira q' esa no es una mala idea, jejejeje quizas mas adelante les salgan unos pretendientes a las chicas pero por ahora les toco a los galanes, me alegra q' me leas, espero este capi sea de tu agrado, cuidate musho, besos...sayonara.

**kohakuhitomi**: Jajajaja si Shura tampoco es santo de mi devoción la verdad es q' me cae mal mal mal jejeje en fin pues sus hermanitas tenian q' salir igual o peor q' ella, espero te guste el capi, mil besos...sayonara.

**Kislev:** En serio??? Me alagas, weno primero q' nada me disculpo por mi retraso y espero aun te guste el fic y me sigas apoyando, muchas gracias por leerme, mil besos...sayonara.

**just Eowyn** Hola!!! Jajajaja si la verdad no se q' hacia la comadreja en kioto si se iba a quedar a la boda de kao pero weno ya no los dira mas a delante, espero este capi sea de tu agrado, mil gracias por tu apoyo, se me porta mal, besos…sayonara.

**okashira janet**: Hijole weno nena sabes q' por mas q' intento q' sea un one-shot no lo consigo pero weno espero este capi sea de tu agrado y me cuentes q' te ha parecido y claro me disculpo por mi tardanza, cuidate un monton, portate bien mal y claro q' le hago caso a tus recomendaciones, besos...sayonara.

**Se me cuidan un resto, se me portan bien mal, mil besos…sayonara y claro lean mi one-shot Dulce Olvido y déjenme REVIEW'S q' son mi inspiración…**

**Ane himura nn'**


End file.
